Angel of Death
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: I only wanted to save you, Severus.' Severus learns that it isn't easy being a vampire. PreHBP. Now with a shiny New Chapter!
1. A Meeting With Death

**Title: Angel of Death**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers: All five books, probably the sixth when it comes out also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I own a thing. Do you?**

**Summery: When a mission for Voldemort goes awry, Severus finds his entire world has changed. But is it for the worst? What do wizards really know about vampirism anyways?**

**Series: None, yet...**

**A/N: This may or may not become AU when the sixth book comes out. I ended this chapter here in hopes that it won't, but who knows.**

**Yes, I know, I should be working on other stuff, but this was actually an idea I had years ago, that I just now decided to pursue. :Shrug: And I know this idae isn't too origional anymore, but I just had to write it. The bunnies made me.**

**

* * *

**

**Angel of Death  
Prologue: A Meeting With Death **

"_I wanted to see something that's different.  
__Something that you said would change in me.  
__I wanted to be anything different,  
__Everything you would change in me._

_I'm taking a chance.  
__This could be different.  
__This could be all I'm waiting for."_

-Phantoms "Different"

_

* * *

_

They were as dark as the night. Both white skinned, though one seemed to glow in the moonlight. Both dark haired and elegant. One had should length raven hair, the other waist length brunette. One had eyes as dark as the night sky, the other light brown.

The pair simply watched each other for a moment, content to take in all they could of the other before speaking. A wizard and a vampire. Strange company considering the deep seeded fear (and hate) wizards had come to feel for the creatures.

They were here for a reason, one so secretive that they never could have met in public. Suspicions could not be raised; those not involved could not be informed. This was just as well for the pair, as neither truly cared to do their bidding in front of an audience.

They met in an empty London graveyard. The other had requested it and the wizard complied. It would not do to turn away a potential ally with his unease.

"You must be Severus Snape," the vampire spoke smoothly. "I am Ricardus, the leader of the Regillus clan." He held out a hand paler than Severus's own.

He took it, responding politely, "It truly is a pleasure to meet you. I myself have always been rather anxious to meet one of your kind. The Dark Lord, however, has a more practical reason for initiating this meeting." The vampire's skin was as cold as ice.

"Of course. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Your talent for potions has been well noted across the globe." Ricardus smiled, revealing rows of sparkling white teeth- and the sharp fangs that marked a vampire as what it was. "That is, in fact, why I implored that He send you. Not many of His minions have so good a reputation as yourself."

That was new to Severus. He had not been told that the leader had asked for him specifically. That fact was rather worrisome, really. "You do me too much justice, I'm afraid. I am not so good as that."

The other smiled again, but did not continue along that train of conversation. "So, your lord wishes us to join him."

"He wishes you to _fight_ with him. As allies."

"And do you really believe that he would let any be equal to him?" the vampire challenged him.

He did not answer, not wanting to lie and knowing that Ricardus did not want to hear the truth. "That's what I thought," the brunette stated drolly. "What is it that he offers us?"

"Food. He offers you the chance to feed again on humans, as you once did, in your greater years. Human blood. And all of it that you'd like." He let his voice caress the silence like the finest silk.

"But only those of his choosing." Ricardus looked affronted. Severus supposed that he did not like the idea of being kept on Voldemort's chain.

"Is it not better than what you have now?"

The vampire glared at him. "He offers us not freedom, but a different cage. This one may sparkle all the more, but it's still a cage."

Severus sighed aloud. The vampire leader was right. But he'd been given this task, and he needed to fulfill it. Voldemort did not trust him enough as it were... and if he were to both another of the wizard's plans he feared he'd lose the man's patience.

"You will tell your lord that he'd better offer us something better than his enemies on a platter if he wants an alliance. And you will return to me."

Severus turned away. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. Voldemort would not be happy tonight. At least the vampire had not given him an outright refusal. "No, forget that, Severus," Ricardus purred from behind him. "_I'll_ tell him."

He felt the other's presence only inches from his own body. A thrill of fear surged through him. Would this be his dying day? Ironic how it would be a mission for Voldemort that did him in.

The hands resting on his shoulders were light and cold and Severus knew he could not escape now. _Oh, how Voldemort would be happy, losing his Potions Master like this,_ his mind put in sarcastically. He stiffened as the vampire pulled him against his chest.

"Oh what a fine treat your lord has sent me," Ricardus whispered, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist, as if pulling him into an embrace. "Are you frightened?"

Severus didn't answer, just stood there stiff as a board, waiting for the axe to fall. A sharp stab of pain filled his senses as the fangs slid into his neck. _Oh, Merlin... I'm really going to die_. His legs gave out on him, but the vampire's arms held him up. Memories flashed through his mind, and into the other's through their connection, and Severus realized why vampires enjoyed the kill of a human far more.

It was more intimate than sex, a meeting of the minds far more powerful than even the strongest leglimency. In those minutes, while he was dying in the arms of a dark creature, he felt a strange familiarity stronger than he'd ever had with another human. It was like meeting a soul mate.

Suddenly Ricardus pulled away. He gently lowered Severus to the ground, in a sitting position against one of the headstones. "I am sorry," he stated. "I thought you were one of his..."

Severus blinked up at him, trying to clear the fuzz from his vision. "I take it that's a no for joining the Dark Lord. Albus will be pleased."

"We are not what you think we are. We do not stalk empty streets waiting for our next meal. We were human once also. Most prefer to only kill men when forced." He knelt before the dying wizard. "I will give you a choice. No magic can save you now, but if you wanted- if you wished, I could change you. I could return the life I have stolen. Or you could die a hero."

Severus regarded him silently, knowing that time was all but up. "I'm not ready to die..." He knew that he probably should have chosen differently, but he was a Slytherin. Slytherins survive while the Gryffindors die heroes. Severus didn't want to die today.

Ricardus smiled and he wondered vaguely if the vampire had been Slytherin also. Or even a wizard at all. Using one long nail, the vampire slashed a wound across his neck. He gathered the wizard in his arms and pressed his head to the wound. Severus tentatively lapped up a bit of the blood. His mind was seized with memories, not those of his own, but Ricardus's.

_A little boy getting told off by his mother. His schooling in days hundreds of years before. His first meeting with the vampire that turned him. His first kill (which was a horse, not a man). His initiation into the clan. His taking it over._

The memories were not all pleasant, but the intimacy that came with them was. He felt life filled up his dying veins, a life far more fulfilling than the one he'd had before. Then he felt nothing at all. He was not sure if he was still drinking the blood of his sire, was not sure if he was even conscious anymore.

The world around him was black. He couldn't feel a thing.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: Yes, Ricardus is an OC. He'll probably stay around for a bit, but don't expect him to take a major part.**

**People who will have a large part in this story are: Severus, of course, Dumbledore, Remus, and Lucius. My favorite characters to write about.**

**My views on vampires: some of the things I will be writing aboutthem will be familiar to you, some not. I am trying to make my vampires as original as possible. I'm not sure if anyone else has done so before me, but the close connection between the victim and the vampire feeding from them was done on a whim. The meeting of minds happens every time they feed from a human, not just with Occlumens like Severus.**

**_Regillus_ - a lake in Latium , scene of a victory of the Romans over the Latin, 496 B.C.**


	2. Dead Man

**A/N: YAYA! I actually finished a chapter for one of my stories! Yes, I know it is not as long as most would like, but I promise the next update will be much quicker! Barring I get eaten by cannibals or something.**

**Angel of Death  
Chapter One: Dead Man**

_"Because I could not stop for Death --_  
_He kindly stopped for me --  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And immortality."  
_-Emily Dickinson, Because I Could Not Stop For Death

* * *

Lucius Malfoy watched him master pace the sparsely room idly. He twirled his wand a bit, wondering when it was that the Dark Lord would tire of his presence. Obviously not anytime soon, as the wizard had been requesting his attendance nearly every day or whenever he found something new to complain about. 

He supposed this was his repayment for the freedom his lord had given him from Azkaban. But, really. _Didn't he have any more practical uses he could put Lucius too?_ When the dark wizard glanced in his direction, he subtly shifted his thoughts to Severus. The reason why the Dark Lord was so upset.

"He should be back by now," gritted Voldemort. Lucius nodded his agreement. _How long did it take to talk to a vampire, anyways?_

"I'm sure he'll return soon, milord." The other glared at him silently, as if to say that it were entirely his fault. "Severus can hold his own," he added after some thought.

"I don't have time to train another Potions Master," grumbled the Dark Lord in reply, "So he sure as hell _better_ stay alive." He resumed his pacing.

It was almost scary considering how well Lucius had come to anticipating the other wizard's thoughts and actions. It was not necessarily a position he cared for either. He disliked the intimacy that came with such a close personal knowledge of another wizard. Especially one that would take his life with so little hesitation.

Malfoy was just about to break the heavy silence, when it was broken for him. Pop! The figures of two dark haired men appeared near one of the corners of the room. The one was kneeling on the ground, the other lay rather limply in his arms. The former looked around at the other inhabitants of the room.

"Ah. You must be Voldemort, I presume?" he asked pointedly at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort simply glared at him. "What have you done with my Potions Master?" Lucius found himself very thankful to not be the recipient of such a look.

"I simply had a taste of what you have to offer my clan." The vampire replied with a grin.

"I did not send Snape to you so he could be your midnight snack!" the Dark Lord growled.

"My apologies," the other replied. He stood, shifting the prone wizard fully into his arms. "I'm afraid our dear Severus is no longer among the living."

Voldemort snarled at the vampire, lifting his wand to blast the creature away, when: "He's not really among the dead, either."

"You've turned him?" Lucius breathed.

"It has been such a long time since I've sired another…" He stroked Snape's hair fondly. "It'll be nice to have a new protégé." The vampire turned his attention back to Voldemort. "The Regillus clan wants nothing to do with your proposed alliance. We do not bend to the will of mere mortals, wizards, though you may be.

"Take this as a warning. Any more who attempt to persuade myself or any of my clan," here he looked pointedly at Snape, "To join your mad little group will be killed."

The vampire smiled benignly, then place the wizard's body on a threadbare sofa. "I shall return for Severus two days hence. He will have completed his change and I have much to teach him." Moments later, he was gone and Lucius was left alone with one pissed off dark lord.

Lucius waited for his lord to speak, watching carefully as Voldemort stared at Snape. There was unconcealed rage on the wizard's face, whether for Severus, himself, or that strange vampire, Lucius did not know.

"Take Snape and return to your home," he ordered abruptly.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius replied with a small bow.

He wasn't about to ignore _that _order.

* * *

Severus woke up to find himself cocooned in green silk sheets. He needed not to wonder where he was. He'd been here many times before. 

"You're awake, Severus," a familiar voice spoke from his bedside.

"Please tell me you haven't been sitting there all this time, Lucius."

His friend smiled. "Of course I have. You didn't think I'd want to miss out on watching you die, now did you?"

"That would have been terribly impolite of you," Snape responded, rolling his eyes.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"That vampire brought you to our lord," Lucius told him. "He told the Dark Lord that he wanted nothing to do with him and that any who attempted to force the matter would find themselves in a worse predicament than you. Quite interesting, that."

"What? My predicament, or the one that the others would find themselves in?"

Lucius grinned. "Both, naturally."

Severus found himself smiling as well. The he frowned. "How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half," Lucius responded. "That vampire-"

"Ricardus."

"Ah, yes, him. Ricardus said that he would return for you tonight. Obviously there's a lot he wants to teach you."

"And the Dark Lord? How angry is he with me for my failure?"

Lucius hesitated for a moment. "He did not say." Severus sighed.

That did not bode well for him.

* * *

After Severus was properly dressed, he took his leave from the Malfoys. He needed to return to Hogwarts. The Headmaster must be wondering where he was… 

Though, considering the Order's knowledge of his whereabouts almost two day before, they were probably quite certain he was dead by now. Severus smirked. That wasn't really too far from the truth, now was it?

He made his way through the Forbidden Forest with slight trepidation. He had no previous encounters to suggest how Dumbledore may react to his… condition. Or the rest of the Order, for that matter.

He pushed those thoughts aside, instead concentrating his mind on the path before him. Everything looked... _different._ He had not taken the time to notice the change when he was at Malfoy Manner; rather he'd been preoccupied with other matters.

The sky was darker, the trees smaller. As if suddenly he had grown to monstrous proportions, the world around him appeared to be so much _less_. "That's only to be expected," a voice explained to him.

He turned to look at his sire. "Ricardus," he acknowledged. "Explain."

"You're a god, Severus, or at least rather close to it. You're only now seeing things as they always were." The other vampire smiled.

"I don't understand." Severus couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with him.

Ricardus reached out to him, pulled him around so that they were standing side-by-side. "Most things are not so beautiful when your sight is amplified, child. It is then that you see the flaws that you missed before."

"Then I would hate to look in the mirror," Snape deadpanned in return.

His sire laughed. "If you would, you would see that your looks are quite pleasing."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well you don't expect a vampire could attract victims if he is not attractive, now do you?" Ricardus asked. At Severus's startled look, he added, "What we were originally created for was the destruction of mankind. What better way to destroy a man than to turn his own lust against him?"

"But enough of that," the older vampire said. "I believe you require a meeting with your master. There is still a great deal I need to teach you, but we can get to that after you have seen Dumbledore.

"Meet me here at midnight. I trust you will have your business conducted by then?"

"Yes," the Potions Master replied. "Midnight," he echoed as he started again in the direction of the school.

"And Severus?" Ricardus called. Snape stopped, glanced back. "If you need any assistance whatsoever just call."

"How?"

"You'll know should the situation come up."

Severus just hoped that it would not.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Hey, look! Lucius POV! I almost didn't write that little scene between him and Voldemort. Veggies the plot bunny made me, though. Heh. I like how it turned out anyhow.**

**The song that this chapter is named from? "Dead Man" by Jars of Clay.**

**I wanted to put some lyrics in here from it, but I decided against it. There's a quote there instead.**

**Next chapter we get to see Dumbledore's reaction to Vampire!Severus.**

**Many thanks to my lovely reviewers, all of whom I love more than life itself!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Ghost Castle

**A/N: Here we go, just a day after I promised this update to you. I have finals all this week, so don't expect much else until at least Friday.

* * *

**

**Angel of Death**

**Chapter Two: Ghost Castle**

"_I'm alive but tell me am I free?  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see?  
The sky is falling and no one knows.  
We shouldn't be hard to believe.  
Shouldn't be this difficult to breathe.  
The sky is falling and no one knows.  
No one knows.  
No one knows."_

_-Lifehouse "No One Knows"_

**

* * *

**As Severus pushed the front doors open, he was reminded of the first time he had entered Hogwarts after his graduation. The first thing he had noted then was how much smaller the castle seemed after he had become an adult. Even then, though, the place was still beautiful to him. 

Now the castle looked cold and dead, like a building in a well maintained ghost town. Even many of the portraits had abandoned their posts over the summer, a fact that he had not noticed until now. There was something off about the place, he realized after a moment.

He had been pretty certain that many of the teachers had stay over this summer holiday, but there was no sound or movement to indicate that any were still here. He took a careful look around himself.

It was then that he saw the grid of blue light that surrounded him. How he had missed it before was entirely beyond him. He reached out to touch it, and felt a cold emanating from the blue lines. It was as if there was a wall around him…

"Severus," he heard the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"New wards?" he countered, even if he sincerely doubted it.

"No." The Headmaster glared at him. "You've been gone for three days."

Snape nodded, still running his hands over the wards. "I told you that I was to meet with the leader of the Regillus clan of vampires."

"And then you decided to stay for dinner?" Albus hissed. "I gave you a portkey! You were to return to me upon any sign of trouble."

"He was much to fast for me, Headmaster." He looked over at paintings which were quickly filling up with people. "I tried."

"You disappoint me. You're a monster." The older man turned away in disgust.

Severus slammed his hands into the wall around him. The wards shattered like glass, sharp pieces of magic slicing into his arms. "No more a monster than your precious Lupin," he growled.

"Remus had no choice in the matter!" Dumbledore was looking at him again, but it was a horrible look. "You did."

"I was going to die!"

He was slammed to the ground with a wave of wandless magic. "Then you should have died."

"You've saved a giant, a werewolf and even a Death Eater, yet you turn on me now that I'm a vampire." He pulled up his left shirtsleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "It's dead now, Albus, it's nothing more than a tattoo. I need never return to the Dark Lord again." He shook his head.

"I was planning on staying in his service out of obligation to you. I see that I need not do that either." With all the dignity of a Malfoy, he regained his feet and exited the castle that he had long considered his home.

"Severus," Albus said regretfully. "I didn't mean it like that, child."

He whipped around to face the old man, his robes snapping around him as if pulled about by a strong wind. "Then what exactly did you mean by telling me I should be dead, pray tell?"

"I'm sorry," the other returned evenly. "I was just in shock."

The vampire nodded. "Of course, Headmaster."

"Forgive an old man his foolishness, Severus." He moved over to the man he addressed and placed a hand on his arm, steering him back into Hogwarts. "It's just going to take some time to accept this change, that's all."

Snape didn't say a word as the wizard lead him to his office. The Headmaster did the talking for the both of them, offering ridiculous platitudes about how much he had feared for his Potions Master's life.

"What do I get out of this?" Severus asked as Dumbledore pushed him into a plush chair across from the lavish desk.

"What?"

"What do I receive in repayment for my services to you, Headmaster?" Severus almost jumped as the old wizard's phoenix flew over to sit on his knee. "I've in all essences, died for you cause. Any debt I may have owed to you for saving my life is voided now that I've died."

Dumbledore gave him a look that could melt steel. "If you forsake us for Voldemort, you will be thrown in Azkaban."

Severus smirked back at him. "That wasn't my plan at all. I owe him even less than the nothing I owe you." He shrugged. "The Regillus clan is outside the Ministry's influence, especially since it has been acknowledged as its own territory. As long as none of the vampires harm any 'intelligent beings,' the clan is allowed to maintain its freedom." Snape finished with a calm smile. "You must have forgotten that I do my homework."

Albus simply sat there for a long moment. He wasn't sure if the look on the old man's face was anger or possibly something else. "Have you no regard for the cause you dedicated your life to anymore?"

"You must think I'm a fool, Albus. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that my rebirth into the Regillus clan puts me into a unique position of power over which side they might choose to affiliate with. I have more than myself to consider now." Which was more or less a lie, as Severus was fairly certain that he would have little or no power over the clan at all. But the Headmaster was not aware of what had transpired between Ricardus and Severus. Vampires were immune to Occlumency, Snape knew this from the D.A.D.A. courses he had taken in his school days, so Dumbledore couldn't glean anything from his mind even if he tried.

"I do wish to retain my day job, though," he added.

"Of course," Albus answered genially.

"I just have some things I need to sort through, Albus. This is a hard transition for me."

The wizard smiled. "I understand, Severus," he answered with his blue eyes glittering.

"I don't want to rush into things…"

"We'll discuss this later, then, child."

Severus nodded and left the office, his step light with the knowledge that he needn't ever return to the old castle or its old master.

"My stars, Severus, you look pleased," noted a shrill voice from behind him as he attempted to leave.

He turned to face the bug-eyed woman that he had hoped wouldn't return after the past year. Too bad things rarely turned out as he hoped. He smirked, "I'm going to meet with a new friend, why should I not be pleased?"

"There's a darkness in you..." She stared at him through her thick glasses. "But you need not fear influence from outside forces now. Something that happened in your absence?"

He didn't answer, so she continued on. "You're a vampire now, aren't you, dear?"

"After all this time, you finally get something right. Your Inner Eye get glasses?" he sneered.

"Don't be silly, Severus," McGonagall said as she appeared beside them. "We all heard the commotion that Albus made upon your arrival."

"I see." He looked over at the pair.

Minerva grinned. "Now the rumors will be true," she told him.

He rolled his eyes. "So you don't feel I'm the devil's spawn?"

"Oh, no, you definitely are," the older witch said as Trelawney moved away from them. "But that's more your parents' fault than your own."

He snickered. "Thanks, Minerva… For understanding. There aren't many who would."

"Of course. Now, really Severus, have you looked in a mirror? You'll be having students fawning all over you come next term."

Snape was not amused. "You know that you're the only one who has been rude enough to mention that, right? Even Lucius didn't say a word about it."

The Transfiguration Professor responded with a flippant, "well you know the Malfoys and their manners." She shrugged. "You really are quite pretty now."

He scowled at her. "Thank you, Minerva. I'm glad to hear that I look much like a small girl now that I've been made into a dark creature that supposedly snacks on them for breakfast."

McGonagall watched him as he left, but he knew that as soon as he was out of sight she would go to the headmaster for information.

It was of no concern to him, he thought as he made his way across the school grounds. He had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"You're early, Severus."

"Ricardus," he answered the other vampire with a smile. "I have a great deal to learn."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: So, Severus and Dumbles aren't getting along so well in here either. It's a shame, really. I guess they liked each other better when Sev was alive.**

**BTW: Minerva is rapidly becoming one of my favorite characters. She is the most rational Gryf since Godric. Not like there ever has been anything much about him. Hehe. I still prefer my Slytherins though.**

**Next Time on ****Angel of Death****: Ricardus teaches Severus more about vampires and Severus meets up with Voldemort again either: to continue on as a spy or to tell him to shove off. And Lucius has a strange request of his friend.**


	4. Parasites

**A/N: Slightly longer than any other chapter I've written. I've been trying to compensate for the fact that I'm so bad at posting, I think. On the class front: Four A's, One B.

* * *

**

**Angel of Death**

**Chapter Three: Parasites**

"_Start talking "a sensationalist,"  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent.  
Well keep quiet let us sing like the doves  
Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof. _

Just for the record,  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:  
A. Indifference or  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say…" 

_- Panic! At the Disco, "London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines"

* * *

_

Lucius sat on the edge of his bed wearily, silver and gold sheets crumpled beneath him. "Lucius!" the voice of his wife echoed from the floor below. "Lucius?"

"Coming, Narcissa!" he snapped as loudly as his voice would allow. Which wasn't much at the moment. The blond aristocrat stood with far less grace than was normal for him and sighed. Of all the bloody times to develop a cold…

He had a long day ahead of him. He was due at the Ministry at seven-thirty. Lunch with Fudge was in order as well as the man was largely the reason Lucius had escaped censure from that fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. From there he had a meeting with the Hogwarts Board of Governors to attend- one that just had to be mandatory on one of the worst possible days. And all of this before dinner with his cousin and her new husband.

He growled at his unattractive reflection in the mirror (dark bags under bloodshot eyes is certainly not a good look for anyone), before rifling through his wife's potions. One cinnamon flavored drink later and he looked as healthy as ever.

Of course the Ministry just had to be going through some sort of catastrophe today, he considered darkly as he watched officials arguing, secretaries and assistants scrambling for the doors with sheaves of parchment clutched in their fists, and dark red memos dropping into the hands of anyone willing to read them, all from his place in the un-vacated lift. A flash of red hair darted past him, but not quite fast enough. "Weasley!" he called to the boy as he grabbed the back of his cloak, "What, pray tell, is going on here?"

The boy trembled under his scrutiny, surprised one such as Lucius would waste time on him. The older man had long ago learned that assistants were the perfect source of information. Especially young, eager ones such as Percival Weasley who would do almost anything to gain favorable attention. He shuffled through the papers in his hands until he pulled out a Daily Prophet. Lucius snatched it from him to see a familiar face splashed across the front page. "HOGWARTS PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE INFECTED WITH VAMPIRISM" the headline read with a smaller byline asking "ARE OUR CHILDREN SAFE?"

Of course the idiot would decide to remain at Hogwarts. The blond sneered at the redheaded boy and grabbed one of the floating memos. With a quick skim of the contents, Lucius discovered that his friend's legal status was now under question. _Count vs. England _clearly stated that all persons _"infected with a mind altering disease of permanent effect were to be considered incompetent to stand trial after the commission of a criminal act" _and if this act were to be _"violent in nature and were to involve deadly force or injurious intention" _such persons must be _"rendered incapable of harm."_ Most courts interpreted this last as either life in Azkaban or execution, as Lucius had learnt quite well a couple of years prior when the wizarding world discovered there had been a werewolf teaching their students. He chuckled, which caused the Weasley to jump.

There was no evidence that Severus had harmed anyone, however, and until there was the Potions Master remained a free man. Lucius threw the paper in the general direction of the redhead and continued on his way. He didn't particularly care to read what other tripe the Prophet had been paid to write.

It didn't seem that his meeting with the Department of Finances was going to make the agenda today. He scowled as he made his way to the Department of Records for some research. As the wizard went through neat leather bound files on the shelf that lined the far wall he thought that he did far too much for his friend. It was only moments before he found that there was very little precedence when it came to legal issues regarding vampires. Only seven of the thousands of cases recorded in this room would do him any good. The blond replicated them with a quick charm and left the building.

Lunch with Fudge had consisted of little more than the same old schmoozing and he was certainly glad when it was over. There was nothing duller than chatting with a self-indulgent politician- except chatting with a self-indulgent politician with the intelligence of a small child.

Lucius Malfoy sailed into his next appointment with all the confidence of a king. He smirked at Dumbledore and the old man shifted uncomfortably as the flaxen wizard sat next to him.

"By now I am sure you all have heard about the predicament my potions professor has found himself in. I can only assure you that this was not a decision he had made for himself-" Dumbledore started only to be cut of by Amelia Bones.

"That is of little consequence, Albus. The fact remains that Snape is a danger to his students."

Corbin Thomas nodded in agreement. "There is no assurance-"

"That he will not harm the precious children?" Lucius finished smoothly. "There was no assurance before." Dumbledore simply stared at him. "_Sampson vs. Malkin_ states that _'no witch wizard shall be discriminated against in regards to employment or education based on genetic impairments.'_ Professor Snape has never once harmed a student in all the time he has taught at Hogwarts. I fail to see why he would do so now."

A flurry of arguments followed this statement. He was content to just watch the other members have their say, but it appeared Dumbledore had heard enough. "Silence," he hissed. "There is no need for this issue to degenerate into petty quarreling." Some of the others looked abashed, but most just appeared angry. "We can discuss this in the next meeting, with Severus here. His testimony may go a long way in changing your opinions."

Lucius sneered. "As his lawyer, I will be advising him not to speak."

The Headmaster stared. "Why? This is for his own good."

"That's the thing, Headmaster. I don't believe that working for you would be in his best interest at all." The aristocrat stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He felt their shocked gazes on his back as he walked away.

-.-

"Human blood is absolutely necessary for our survival. Many have attempted to sate the Hunger with the blood of beasts, which is more like poison to us. In small doses it feels like a like Cruciatus… In the amount that sustains life it is fatal. Flesh: whether that be from human or animal hosts is fatal as well. Any other sustenance (this includes human food and drink, plants, and even water) will merely sicken you." Ricardus was watching him carefully as he said these things.

"How am I to survive if I am to neither drink the blood of humans or beasts?" Severus asked pointedly.

Ricardus looked quite uncomfortable for a moment. "The amount of blood that is vital to our survival is less than one would assume. A pint or so a night is all. More than that will keep us satiated longer, though most vampires don't drink to kill. Death in this way is usually only reserved for our greatest of enemies."

If Severus had been anything other than a spy in life, he would have looked horrified. "Severus?"

The dark haired vampire growled at his brunette companion. "You saw what my life was like- how I was used and thrown aside- and you went on to do the same yourself!" He turned away from the other. "You planned this, too, didn't you?"

"I initially only meant to frighten you, to send you scurrying back to you master in horror. My advisors had decided upon this course of action when they heard wind of Voldemort's plans and I was inclined to agree." Ricardus's voice was rough as he continued. "The problem with the mind-link that occurs when a vampire takes of another's blood is that we don't always see the things we expect to.

"I only wanted to save you, Severus."

The force of those words threatened to break him. "Then you should have let me die," he replied in an echo of that distant sentiment of the Headmaster's. "Am I to be your servant now, Ricardus?"

"You are free to go, as you please, Severus."

Severus moved away from him and away from the school; he kept going until he reached the Apparition barrier. Once there he stopped. There was nowhere for him to run to now. Not with a half-life that he knew nothing about and only allies that were closely connected to enemies. He sank to his knees on the earth and screamed until his throat was raw. Then he slumped forward, laying there silently in his misery. In life he had always seen tears as a weakness.

He had not known how much he would miss them when he could no longer cry at all.

-.-

Severus regained his bearings to see that it was still night. He wondered briefly if the sun would kill him and, if so, whether there was a need for him to seek shelter. He crawled to his feet and glanced at the trees around him. Which bore no answer to his plight.

Had he been slightly more suicidal he would have waited for the sun. He was reluctant to throw away his life so easily, though. He gazed up at the stars, carefully going through the calculations that would tell him how much time he had.

There wasn't enough time to get to the castle before sunrise. Not only that, he was starving. He didn't want to see the Headmaster in this state.

Weighing his options, he ultimately apparated to the one person he felt he could still trust. And thus he found himself at Malfoy Manor.

The owner of said manor was nothing short of shocked to see his friend visit so late. "Severus?"

"Lucius," he groaned as he felt the hunger overtake him. His eyes were trained on his friend's neck. "The bastard lied to me…"

"Severus? Are you okay?" His friend caught him as his knees collapsed. "What is wrong with you?" Lucius asked as Severus buried his head into his neck.

"So hungry…"

The blond pushed him away but kept a firm hold on the vampire's arms. "Why haven't you fed? You woke _last night!"_

"What? No- then I must have…" Severus's confusion would have been amusing but for the tiny little fact that laughing at a hungry vampire might be fatal.

"How much do you need? Should I find you a muggle to feed off?"

"No! I'm not a monster, Lucius."

Lucius sighed. "Will this hurt, Severus?"

Black eyes widened in surprise. "Yes."

The blond wizard rolled his eyes, then pulled Snape close. "You are forever indebted to me," he growled. The other didn't respond, knowing full well what the Malfoy was offering, only pressed his fangs into Malfoy's neck.

He didn't lie; the bite did hurt. Flashes of memory entered his mind, some even containing the vampire before him. After a moment Severus pulled away and the memories stopped. He felt dazed.

His friend looked scared, as if he thought he may have taken too much blood. "I'm fine," he growled. But that scared, vulnerable expression remained on the dark haired wizard's face along with a growing amount of horror.

"Lucius…" he said softly, "I'm sorry-"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Lucius sneered. "Sarif must have prepared the guest room for you by now and I know for a fact that Narcissa will be quite irritated if I retire after she has already fallen asleep. She's such a light sleeper."

The vampire stared at him as if he'd just pronounced his undying love for muggles. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sigh. "I'll be feeling wonderful once you shut your mouth and allow me my sleep! We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow." He hated being so harsh with his friend when he was acting… weak. No, that wasn't right. Broken felt more like the correct word.

So even when Severus nodded he didn't move. "What happened?" He sat down on a plush sofa and motioned the other to sit as well.

Snape didn't talk for a moment. He'd always been fond of his secrets, even as a child. Then, finally he said what was on his mind. "Dumbledore didn't take the news well… He tried to forcibly remove me from Hogwarts, just until I revealed my intentions to not return."

"Did you really expect any different?"

"No." That look was still there. "Ricardus planned this all out. He needn't have killed me, even to relay his warning to Voldemort." Black eyes met with grey. "I didn't want to die."

"Then don't question your continuance on life now!" The anger he felt at the Potions Master's semi-admission of a desire to die was unexpected. Deep breaths now: one, two… "So you feel you can't trust this vampire now. Then don't. You must go back to him, though, learn what you need to survive.

"And use what you learn to avenge your death."

-.-

Lucius woke the next morning to find two vials on his nightstand. Blood Replenishing and a Headache remedy. The latter he discovered the reasoning behind when he caught sight of his angry wife.

"Just what were you thinking?" Started a conversation he would have preferred never to have. Apparently Narcissa felt that it wasn't such a good idea for him to represent Snape in court. "Our names have been dragged through the mud enough already! And now, now! You just have to be seen standing up for a vampire!"

Lucius growled. "Severus is my friend."

She laughed. "Perfect time to find a little bit of Gryffindor loyalty, right? What about thinking of your wife for once?"

His anger started to deflate. This wasn't about Severus at all. "I'm sorry. I should have asked."

The witch was struck speechless. The wizard had never before apologized to her. He grabbed her hand. "Once all of this is over... We'll go away together, just a little while. You've always wanted to see the Americas haven't you?" Her eyes misted over a bit and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before she could start to cry. "You're still my number one, Love," he whispered against her lips.

She never looked so beautiful as when she was smiling.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yeah. Romance is not my forte, so I try to keep it as minimal as possible. Me plus relationships equals heartbreak. So… Unless you want a series of random breakups...**

**So, even if this was longer than usual, I didn't address the things I wanted to here. Everything got changed up with this chapter, but I think I have a much clearer idea now where this is going than I had before. **

**For next chapter: expect to see Lucius ask Severus for a strange favor (and to finally tell him that he decided to become his lawyer). And the Voldy-Sevy meeting should be there too. Oh, and maybe Ricardus will show up… **

**Maybe I shouldn't tell you what's up next if I don't follow through. Lol.**


End file.
